Something for you
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: the title sucks,I know but it was the only thing I could think of!.Reela fic.post Ray´s band breakup


Disclaimer: you know how this works! )  
Spoilers: not really 

Note:I know I haven´t finished my last fanfic BUT I just had to write something about Ray´s band break up! thanks to my beta and everyone who love to read fanfics!

Fran

---------------------------------------------------

Something for you

Once upon a time I said I would do anything for the person I most care about and today that person is Ray. I know, weird coming from me right? But we somehow managed to create this great bond, something I'm really happy to have with him.

I see him stare at the TV screen as he changes the channels, his guitar resting on his lap, and from his facial expression I can tell he is bored.

"Hey, Roomie," I had adopted his expression after a while. I couldn't help it! "What's up?"

"Hey, Neela. You're home early."

"Yeah, thought I could sit around with you for a while...Oh wait a minute," I look at him, "Didn't you have practice today?"

"Hmm? Oh...I...yeah" He rambles. There's something really, really weird about this, he seems very unhappy and even sad.

"Why aren't you there?" I ask.

"Umm...something happened," He walks towards the kitchen and I follow, waiting for him to continue, he notices my impatience, "They kicked me out."

"Kick you out as in 'I'll-see-you-tomorrow' or kick you out as in 'go-to-hell'?"

"I'd pick the second choice." He grabs a beer and walks to the couch again. I'm shocked and pissed.

"What! Why would they do that?"

"It was Brett's idea..." He whispers and I know he is hurt. Damn. I hate to see him like that. "I guess they didn't need me anymore."

"Ray..."

"I'm fine" he smiles tightly. But I don't believe him, I know him much better than that. "Don't worry."

"I just don't get it." I sit next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, neither do I." He sighs and kisses my head.

I still can't manage to understand what happened to Ray when I got up this morning. Everything seemed like a dream. Even though I hated it when Ray's band came to practice somehow I got used to it because I knew it made him happy...his music made him happy and now those stupid morons took it away.

I walk out of the apartment without waking Ray up. I need to walk and breathe some fresh air and obviously try to find a way to make Ray happy again. Unfortunately, I don't think pizza and beer will work out this time. I sigh as I look up to the sky, as if my answer was written in the clouds...I look away and there is a familiar male figure across the street. Oh! Now I know who he is...

"Moron..." I whisper as I follow him. He is dragging a guitar from his car with a stupid smile on his face. "Hello, Brett."

"Dr Neela. Hey!" He smiles at me. I'm trying to control myself...I really want to erase that stupid smile from his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Oh I have practice..."

"Is everyone in there?" I ask, he looks confused

"Yeah. Why?"

"Good, I need to talk to all of you." He walks slowly and I follow him inside.

As he had said, the whole band was inside. I knew all of them expect for one redhead with a guitar in his hand...Ray's replacement I presume. Now I'm extremely pissed.

"So, what you wanna talk about?" Brett asks impatiently.

"Oh I think you know" I say a little roughly.

"Ray told you, huh?" He says.

"Yeah, he told me what you and your stupid band did!" I yell but Brett only smiles at me. "Don't you dare to smile at me, you jerk."

"Dr Neela calm down..." He touches my arm but I push him away. "I can explain."

"Explain? Explain what? How could you do this to him, Brett?" I say softly this time. I wasn't going to waste my energy trying to argue with him. "He was your friend."

"We needed some changes. Ray was willing to leave..."

"Willing to leave?" I ask in disbelief. "You kicked him out! You didn't give him a chance to do something!"

"You don't understand! Being in the band was not Ray's major priority...he wasn't practicing anymore."

"He has a job! He is a doctor; you guys have to understand that." I sigh and there's an uncomfortable silence between us. I look at the new guy angrily, "I guess you do have time and no work to do!"

"Well..." I raise my hand so he could stop speaking. I walk to the door but I turn around before leaving. "I'm not asking you to let him in the band again because I know you won't but at least call him to say you're sorry."

He stares at the floor. "For the sake of the friendship you used to have, for the days I let you crash at our place, Brett...and for all the weeks he tried to convince me that you were a nice guy. Just say you're sorry."

I walk away in the awkward silence as a tear was runs down my cheek. Even though I never liked Brett he was Ray's friend and I did accept him, but now I hate him with all my heart, not only because he kicked Ray out but because he made him sad.

I got home half an hour later with a big pizza in my hand and a can of beer, certain this would make Ray smile again. I put the can and the pizza in the kitchen and then I walk to the living room where Ray was watching TV again.

"Hey." He puts the remote control on the table and moves aside so I can sit next to him.

"Hi, I brought pizza and beer." He smiles and nods. "Want some?"

"Maybe later."

"Oh ok." We look at the TV screen for a minute.

"Brett called," He says. I pretend to be surprised for a second and smile.

"Oh, really? That's great..."

"He said he got visit from someone today." I don't say anything until he turns around to look at me. "You went to see him, didn't you?"

I sigh and look at him. "I'm sorry...I know I have nothing to do between you and Brett but I was so..."

"Pissed?" He finishes my sentence with a smile.

"Yeah! I mean...how could he do that to you? You are his friend."

"I know."

"And what's that stupid thing about priorities?"

"He is right...I already set my priorities, I did it a long time ago."

"But you love the band."

"Sure I do. But I'm a doctor remember? I have a job, the music is just a hobby...something I can do on my days off."

"But..."

"Listen, I really appreciate what you did." I look down. He takes my hand. "I really do but I knew this would happen some day and it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop playing," he assures me.

"Promise?"

"Promise...I can sing you a song once in a while." I smile and hug him.

"I'm glad to see you happy, Ray... I thought music was everything for you."

"I have you, right?"

"Oh that was sweet!"

He sighs "I know, I'm awfully romantic." I punch him in the arm. "That's why you love me."

"Yeah, that must be it."

I feel happy now. I did do something for him and I've never been so proud of myself before.

FIN!

A/N: thanks for reading!


End file.
